1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to a timing controller, a display device including the same, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-emissive display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), includes a backlight unit (e.g., a backlight source) for supplying light to a display panel, because the display panel itself does not emit light when displaying a image. The backlight unit may employ a light emitting diode (LED), instead of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), to enhance color reproduction and decrease power consumption.
To enhance the quality of a displayed image, a display device that employs a field sequential color driving technique has been proposed. The field sequential color driving technique sequentially drives the light sources of three primary colors (e.g., red, green, and blue) without using color filters (e.g., red, green, and blue color filters), to display a color by using an afterimage by human eyes. Because the display device that employs the field sequential color driving technique has no color filter, the transmittance of light is enhanced and color reproduction is excellent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.